1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capped container and, more particularly, to a capped container having an inserted nozzle, for example, the capped container for containing eye drops, iodine, mercuro-chrome liquid, hydrogen peroxide, or contact lens cleaning solution, or the capped container for a particular spray powder.
2. Description of Related Art
A known capped container with inserted nozzle, for example, the eye drops bottle shown in FIG. 1, comprises a bottle body 81, an inserted nozzle 82, and a cap 83. After filling of eye drops, the punch 8 of the automatic machine shown in FIG. 2 is driven to force the nozzle 82 into the opening 811 of the bottle body 81, and then the cap 83 is threaded onto the bottle body 81. Because the nozzle 82 is a small object, it is difficult to pick up the nozzle 82 and to hold it in accurate alignment with the opening 811 of the bottle body 81. The positioning portion 821 of the nozzle 82 must be inserted into the opening 811 of the bottle body 81 to a certain depth, so that the nozzle 82 can be tightly secured to the bottle body 81, preventing a leakage of eye drops. When driving the punch 8 to force the nozzle 82 into the opening 811 of the bottle body 81, the nozzle 82 may be tilted or broken. Further, driving the punch 8 against the top of the nozzle 82 may damage the upper surface of the nozzle 82. In case the inserted nozzle 82 is damaged, it cannot be easily checked after closing of the cap 83 on the bottle body 81 by the automatic machine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a capped container to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a capped container, which prevents damage to the inserted nozzle or tilting the inserted nozzle during its assembly process.
To achieve the object, the capped container of the present invention includes a container body, an inserted nozzle, and a cap, and is characterized in that retainer means is provided between the inside wall of the cap and the shoulder or nozzle tip of the nozzle for enabling the nozzle to be press-fitted first into the cap, so that the nozzle can be mounted with the cap to the container body and then press-fitted into the opening of the container body. Because the nozzle is held in the cap, the cap can easily be picked up and held in position to aim the nozzle at the opening of the container body, and punching the cap against the container body to force the nozzle into the opening of the container body does not cause damage to the nozzle.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.